


One Last Time

by shiyuri36



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: I just wanna do a test drive so I'm not sure I will ever update this, I was listening to one last time while reading prompt dont kill me, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate AU, ehh it might be semi graphic because of the fights, except unless you meet your soulmate you don't age., i was planning on writing something, this is my first fic, tumblr plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuri36/pseuds/shiyuri36
Summary: (As stated before this is my first fic so don't sue me for making a horrible summary!)Centuries of searching in his immortal body, and it all ends today. Today is the day he finally finishes his life mission. To kill that bastard Earl.After giving him the finishing blow, I lay down in the final resting place of the one perpetuator. All the sacrifices made just for the sake of killing the final boss. All those poor people separated from their soulmates for eternity. For the sake of wandering this war ravaged world, fighting this god forsaken war against the Earl. It all ends here, they are able to be reunited with their soulmates.But for some unfortunate souls, fate is cruel. Having a comrade in arms be your soulmate. Then to be separated from them by the Vatican as immortal pawns to win this "holy" war. Through all of that, they hold hope to meet each other again. Only to have that hope shattered by their death. And I have fallen prey to that fate.





	One Last Time

In this world, once babies are born, they grow up til the age of 18. After turning 18, their growth stops only to be regained through finding their soulmate. Once found, they slowly grow old with one another's company. And very rarely will they separate whether by death or something else until their time comes from old age. Growing old together and in death do they part, that is truly the most desirable situation.

Growing old together and in death do they part, that is truly the most desirable situation.

But...

None of this will ever happen to us. We, who are only pawns working under the Vatican. Living war machines, well as the name states, for war and to eliminate the Millennium Earl and his pawns.

Those, unable to find their soulmate, stay unageing for eternity. And Legend has it that all the higher ups have killed their fated pair for the sake of eternal youth. 

For the sake of this war, once we are 18, the underdogs of the Vatican are sent out to find our each and individual soulmate. Once found the unfortunate pair will have to be separated forcefully for life. The Vatican will take the "useless' one of the pair and make use of the bargaining stick. This bargaining stick serves as an encouragement as well, to "encourage" us to win the war in exchange for a normal life with our soulmate. In some instances, with satisfactory results, we get a glance at our soulmate and occasional chat as a reward. 

The Vatican will take the "useless' one of the pair and make use of the bargaining stick. This bargaining stick serves as an encouragement as well, to "encourage" us to win the war in exchange for a normal life with our soulmate. In some instances, with satisfactory results, we get a glance at our soulmate and occasional chat as a reward. 

And rarely,

In some instances, with satisfactory results, we get a glance at our soulmate and occasional chat as a reward. 

For those who are deemed "trash" or "useless" pawns by the higher ups, their lives will be insignificant to the Vatican as well as their soulmates. Most of the times both of them are eliminated for the sake of secrecy. However, those who have had a huge significance will have a choice where either they die and their soulmates  

However, those who have had a somewhat significant role can choose to let their fated pair live, wandering the earth for eternity. And upon chance meet their fated one once again. 

But the truly pitiful ones are the most powerful ones. The generals, the ones with power just below the generals, and the special ones have it the worst. For the sake of sub-eternal soldiers, their soulmates are to be executed perpetually until the soldier's death.  

They are the true war machines, wandering this earth for the sole purpose of killing. Forever alone they are, never tasting love for the rest of their unaging lives.  

These are the normal stories, they are special cases that are rare and some that are downright cruel. The downright cruel one is not that common The curse in which is common in all stories, where their soulmate is their enemy. If that so happens, both sides make sure their precious pawns are saved by killing the fated person on the other side. And the rare instance is when the fated pair are both exorcists. Everyone knows how rare it is for exorcists to occur. To have a fated pair between two exorcists is very unlikely. This one is the most cumbersome for the higher ups, they have to deliberately separate them for life and keep them from meeting each other at all cost. Constant monitoring is required to keep track of them. But throughout all of that, the fated pair receives lowest hopes in ever meeting each other again. Their fate never to be smiled upon by the lady of fate. 

And the rare instance is when the fated pair are both exorcists. Everyone knows how rare it is for exorcists to occur. To have a fated pair between two exorcists is very unlikely. This one is the most cumbersome for the higher ups, they have to deliberately separate them for life and keep them from meeting each other at all cost. Constant monitoring is required to keep track of them. But throughout all of that, the fated pair receives lowest hopes in ever meeting each other again. Their fate never to be smiled upon by the lady of fate. 

And unfortunately, I have received latter special case twice. This time, however, I am determined to keep my partner alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you guys think? I know it's a bit lengthy and reveals more info than an intro is supposed to give but eh. I just wanna get this info out of the way as this just introduces the soulmate AU the poor gang will have to live in. I shouldn't give them more angst, should I? This is unedited btw cause I'm lazy. Anyways, comments are always appreciated just don't hate on me Plz. Peace out. *Cringe*


End file.
